


Games and Seduction

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter Fusion for The Covenant boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games and Seduction

"Mr. Garwin, where do you think you're going?" Severus crossed his arms and gave his Slytherin his mildest glare. The blond boy was sneaking out of the dorms. Again.

The cheeky brat grinned up him, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Out with my brothers."

Ahead, Severus could see the three other boys, each representing a Hogwarts house, loitering at the entrance of the dungeons. While they had grown up together, not one of them was related to the other, thank Merlin for that. The number of times Severus had walked in on one or more of them in sexual positions would have been even more disturbing if they had been blood brothers. Thank Merlin they were all of age and graduating in a few weeks.

He couldn't remember how many times he'd found Danvers balls deep inside Simms, fucking the one they called "baby boy" into oblivion. Or the time he found Garwin and Parry, naked, on the floor, heads buried in between each other's legs as they messily sucked each other off. Or the time he heard noises in an abandoned classroom, investigating only to find Garwin flat on his back on the short end of the teacher's desk. Simms had been his riding cock and moaning his pleasure to the ceiling. It wasn't hard to see why, since Parry was sucking Simm's cock while his own cock was thrusting in and out of Garwin's mouth. To top off that decadence, Danvers was fucking Parry and randomly fondling and licking the other three boys.

"I see," he murmured, wondering what kind of sexual escapades they were off to now. Those thoughts distracted him just enough to let Garwin get close. He raised an eyebrow down at the boy.

The impertinent brat had the temerity to step even closer, pale hand slipping into the folds of his robes. He stood shock-still as that hand loosened the ties holding his trousers together, stroking the hard cock it found inside, fire and brimstone licking at the edges of his pleasure. The grin on the pretty demon's lips should have warned him.

"Would you like to join us, professor?"

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Games and Seduction / written by dameange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513328) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
